


Depraved / 堕落

by MrKakuya



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Cross非常清楚他和Alex Mercer的这种关系——无论这是种什么关系——是堕落的。他很清楚Alex是个病态的杂种；但是该死，那小子在床上的功夫就是好到能让Cross继续容忍他，即使是一小会儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depraved / 堕落

**Author's Note:**

“Mercer.”Robert Cross的声音听上去冷酷异常, 就像平时他觉得沮丧的时候那样。数年来的部队经验让他学会了如何对待士兵，但并没有教他怎么处理像他和Alex这样的关系。从某种程度上来说，Alex也是一名士兵，可他远不是Cross惯于命令差遣的那种类型。Alex从不受制于人，他只听从自己。他充满了野性。如果他没有被遗失的过去和昔日的生活束缚的话，他几乎无拘无束。  
Alex直起了腰，用那种充满戒备和攻击性的阴沉嗓音低吼道：“什么事？”如果Cross正在调戏他的兴头上，这样充满嫌恶的反诘已经足够让他大笑出声了。但尽管他知道Alex虚张声势的那些伎俩，现在Alex焦躁的姿态本身已经提醒了他，这次他并没有受虐成性地期待着Cross呵斥他。  
Alex不会从他的暴怒中得到完全的快乐，这个想法让Cross吃了一惊。他不知道这次有什么不一样，但一定有什么变了；他能从Alex的表情和姿态里看出来。这种无从定义的变化造成的影响甚至比他们第一次上床还要大——那次经历充斥着纠缠的肢体和Alex过长的指甲留下的抓痕，以及Cross喘着粗气的咒骂声。那是一次出于愤怒的举动，对他们两个人来说都相当痛苦。  
之后的几次就好多了。节奏放慢之后，快感逐渐盖过了痛苦。他们匆忙的交合依旧是出于一种无望的急切，和爱情毫无关系，但Cross喜欢这样。这种匆忙总是能让人满足，而且在这个复杂的时代显得足够简单。他不想让任何人留下来吃早饭，尤其是Alex Mercer。他是个让人无法忍受的小混蛋，Cross大多数时候甚至受不了多看他一眼。  
猛然间，Cross意识到如果他不能让自己的表情保持阴郁的话，他脸上那种模糊的困惑神情就会暴露出他对Alex偶然间情感流露的恐慌和窘迫。他放硬了语气，但心里知道自己听起来不够愤怒。“如果你继续这么接二连三地暴露自己，总有一天突击队会找上你的。”  
Alex嗤笑了一声。“你他妈会在乎这个？”他说。Cross马上想反驳他根本不在乎，但紧接着Alex狂笑了起来，显然是在告诉Cross除了自己之外他谁的看法都不在乎。Cross感觉到一阵出于挫败感的恼火，突然希望Alex是大声说出这句话的。因为如果他为了自己推测出的Alex的想法大动肝火，Alex就会知道Cross是在揣摩他的想法，就像一个在乎他死活的人才会做的那样。  
Alex终于消停下来之后，Cross把他从走廊拖进了公寓，并甩上了门。“你是个不负责任的小杂种。”他咬着牙说，拽着Alex的衬衫袖子把他推到墙边，几绺发胶梳回的灰发因为他激烈的动作滑落到了眼前。“你一点都靠不住，还让人捉摸不透，你他妈知道我整天被人监视着还得替你收拾烂摊子有多难吗？”冲他吼完之后Cross重重叹了口气，把眼前的乱发抚回了原位。  
Alex抬头盯着他，咧嘴笑得像个疯子。他没有回答，只是低沉地轻笑着。但是当Cross准备开始新一轮说教的时候，他抬起一只手挡住了Cross的脸。“停下。闭嘴。你说话的时候实在太让人火大了，而且你嘴里有股恶心的芝士汉堡味儿。”Cross哼了一声，翻了个白眼。他没有反驳Alex闻起来有种血和呕吐物的味道，只是等着他再次开口说话。但Alex没有再说什么。他抽身离开了背靠的墙面，把Cross推在了墙边，同时仍然笑得像圣诞节早晨那么愉快。Cross只来得及发出一声不满的闷哼，Alex就胡乱地吻上了他。  
有些时候他们的确会接吻。对Cross来说，那些吻尝起来像内疚、绝望以及某件他不该希冀的东西。Alex的舌头很有侵略性，近乎一意孤行，而Cross真心实意地恨他的舌头。Alex舌吻的方式简直像是某种挑战。它只是让他们那种绝望而堕落的关系变得更加鲜明。Cross无法忍受Alex接吻的方式，但Alex总会吻他。  
Cross拽下了Alex的兜帽，强行摆脱了那个讨厌而可怕的、让人不堪回想的吻。他把Alex拉近，被那小子粗糙的牛仔裤蹭得轻哼了一声。他把手指插进了Alex的头发，在他唇边冷笑起来。Alex低吼了一声，咬住了Cross的嘴唇，他的牙齿陷入了他的皮肤，不费什么力气就咬出了血。那些昭示他们病态关系的血液顺着Cross的下巴滴淌而下，但Cross不在乎。他舔舐着受伤的嘴唇，用袖口擦掉了血。“把那堆破布脱掉。”他嘶哑着嗓子说，一边对Alex的衣服做了个含糊的手势。  
Alex破天荒地听了他的话，伸手去解自己的牛仔裤。从过去的经验中Cross知道，他在里面什么也没穿。在他笨拙的脱衣过程中，Cross当胸推了他一把，把他挤到了一边。很快Alex就失去了耐心，开始不耐烦地拉扯自己的裤子。Cross注视着他，一面脱掉了自己的衣服，把短裤随手扔在地上。  
仅仅片刻之后Alex就靠了过来；Cross被他推倒在了沙发上。Alex骑跨在他腰间，用那双修长的手握住了他的阴茎。他呻吟着，感觉到Alex手忙脚乱地把两人的分身握在一起，呼吸急促，夹杂着迫切的渴望和甜蜜的憎恶。Cross挣扎着试图坐起身来，一边毫不留情地羞辱着Alex的尺寸，而Alex狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀。他暂时停下咒骂，吃痛地叫出了声。“操，Mercer，松开，疼死了，”他哼道，而Alex顺从地放开了他（虽然他确信Alex犹豫了那么一会儿）。  
Alex太长时间没剪过指甲了。他的指甲划过Cross的阴茎时让他感觉很不舒服，而他压在Cross身上的体重让他的大腿肌肉一阵阵痉挛；但是Alex抚摸他的触感，以及他分身厚重炽热的温度紧贴着他的感觉都让Cross没法埋怨他。Alex的呼吸粗重，前额凌乱的鬈发被汗水打湿黏在了额头上，他的气味——他闻起来很糟糕，但就是Cross没法觉得恶心，因为他自己也是个不修边幅的大男人。  
他的呼吸急促了起来；Cross知道自己快到了，因为他能感觉到小腹那种沉甸甸的温暖以及肌肉的骤然紧绷。他差点骂出了声，因为Alex甚至还没完全硬起来，而且他知道Alex会用这个嘲笑他；但他的身体已经大不如以前了。他只是没有Alex那种充沛的精力——那种不曾衰退的活力将和他不变的年龄一起永远停驻在他体内。Cross沙哑地呻吟了一声，感到一阵强烈的震颤流窜过四肢百骸。当残余的精液开始顺着他的阴茎缓缓向下滴淌的时候，他直起身吻上了Alex——依旧粗鲁而充满渴望，因为他们的亲吻一向如此——并看到了Alex脸上挂着的那种可憎的嘲笑。他皱起眉甩了Alex一耳光，吼道“闭上你的臭嘴”。  
Alex只是继续笑着。他放开了Cross软下来的分身，冲他粲然一笑，露出了牙齿。让Cross惊异的是，Alex滑下了沙发，双唇贴近了他疲软的阴茎。很长一段时间以来没人对Cross做过这个，更别提Alex了。他长叹一声，感觉到Alex那被吻肿的温热双唇覆上了他的前端。他没有把手指插进Alex的头发，因为他知道这个小混蛋会咬他。  
这很难说得上是一次让人享受的口交过程。Alex的牙齿相当碍事，而Cross还没完全硬起来；更别提Alex的相当一部分注意力都放在了自慰上，那让他没法好好保持平衡，吞下Cross全部的长度。Cross含混地低吟着，向上顶了顶腰，“操，”他喘着气说，紧紧闭上了眼，“操。”  
Alex抬眼看着他。Cross伸手拨开了他额前汗湿的乱发，“你是个粗野的混蛋，”他轻声说，语气半是严肃。  
Alex恼怒地皱起了眉，放开了他的阴茎，一面回敬道：“你是个老蠢货。”他迅速起身再次骑上了Cross的大腿——那种可怕的痉挛又回来折磨他了。但随即Alex长了薄茧的、指甲过长的手再次握住了他，动作熟练地抚摸着；很快他的第二只手也握了上来。他们的勃起紧紧相贴，在Alex那双修长、完美的手中滑动着。  
那天晚上第二次高潮的时候，Cross喊出了Alex的名字。Alex假装没有听到，而Cross强迫自己相信自己并没有真的喊出来。第二天早晨Cross醒来时发现大腿隐隐作痛，小腹上残留着已经变干的精液，Alex不在身边。他并不在乎。  
再怎么说，Alex只是个对他毫无用处的废物。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：熬了三天晚上翻完这篇文，一直在听Pharrell Williams的Here，感觉挺应景的。这篇文的细节描写真的很棒，从头到尾俩人没说一个爱字，但是你明显能感觉到那种tension(。


End file.
